


Cracks in the Wall

by Isilarma



Series: Tales of the Founders [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Enemies to Almost Friends, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilarma/pseuds/Isilarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salazar learned early on that no one looked after anyone but themselves. Then he met Godric Gryffindor, who had some rather different ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracks in the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. So this one is set a few months after Godric and Salazar first met. I will warn you now that their relationship isn't quite the same as you may be used to, but it will be explained. Salazar is thirteen, and Godric seventeen. I really hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Written for the Colours Competition (Brown), the HP Potions Competition (Antidote to Common Poisions), the Greenhouse Competition (Alyssum), the Gemstones Competition (Adventurine), the Quidditch Positions Competition (Keeper), and the Quidditch Category Competition (Beater).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am not affiliated with Bloomsbury or Scholastic Inc.

"I do not see why we cannot just Apparate."

Godric didn't even bat an eyelid. "Maybe because the last time we Apparated you somehow ended up on the opposite side of the town." Salazar scowled. It had nearly worked too. Godric continued blithely.

"Really, anyone would think you were trying to get away from me."

"Wonder why that would be."

Godric glanced back at him. "You do not have to stay."

Salazar snorted. "You could have fooled me."

"I never said you had to travel with me," Godric pointed out. "The Brothers would have been happy to take you in."

"Which would have been a waste of time for all concerned."

"Then stop complaining. It was your choice."

Salazar kicked a stone out of his path. "Why could you not just leave me in peace?" He didn't even try to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Godric frowned at him. "And what would you have done? Your teacher was dead."

"You should know; you killed him."

"You had no money, no food, no way of making a living," Godric continued without missing a beat. "Would you rather I had left you there to starve?"

"I would have survived." He had done so before, after all.

Godric just rolled his eyes and turned back to the path in front of them. "Keep up. We've still got a ways to go."

Salazar gritted his teeth and trudged after him.

Four months, it felt like much longer. True, he had learned a great deal, but that didn't compensate for the number of times Godric's recklessness had almost gotten them killed, or for the older boy's constant attempts to cure him of his 'bad habits.' He would have left weeks ago if he could, but Godric's cheerful demeanour belied his unmatched tracking skills, and Salazar knew he would not get far. He also had no desire to face Godric in a duel; the memory of his old master once Godric had finished with him was still very vivid. For the moment, he was stuck with him.

Salazar sighed. It actually had not been as bad as he had feared. Godric was happy to teach him without asking for anything in return, and it was a novel experience to know that someone was sort of concerned about his well-being. Still, it was galling to have to answer to someone after so many years alone, and Godric's disapproval of his attitude and specialist skills was not helping matters. Salazar had learned very quickly that his new minder would not tolerate any use of the Dark Arts. Not that that had stopped him, but it was still troublesome.

Come on, Sal."

"What have I told you about calling me that?"

Godric ignored him. "If we get there before sundown, I'll teach you that healing charm."

"You do know that Essence of Dittany works equally well, don't you?"

"Yes, but there may come a day when you don't have any with you, and then what would you do?"

Salazar snorted. "Wouldn't happen." Still, he did pick up his pace. The charm was a good one, and there was no harm in taking extra precautions. Godric chuckled and dropped back to walk beside him.

"I doubt you will have too many problems. It is quite similar to the Burn-Soothing Charm I showed you last week."

Salazar forced back a shudder. That had been one spell he had been very glad to learn. "Good to know." He shrugged. "I suppose it could be useful."

Godric shook his head. "Of course."

"Well, you never know. All knowledge is useful."

"Even the Dark Arts?" His tone remained level, but there was a steely glint in his eyes.

Salazar scowled at him. "What? They can be extremely effective."

"Only for causing pain," Godric protested.

"And sometimes that is necessary."

"Well yes, but some of those curses-"

"Godric just leave it alone. You have no idea what you're talking about."

Godric's green eyes darkened. "Mind how you speak, boy."

"Or what? You'll kill me too?"

Godric's face flushed and he clenched his fists. "Listen you ungrateful brat, I am trying to help you."

"I don't need your help," Salazar spat. "I was fine by myself."

"No you weren't, and you know it. Had I left you alone you would have gotten yourself killed."

Salazar looked away. "And what a tragedy that would have been."

A moment later his head was ringing. "What was that for?" The blow was nothing compared to some he had received, but it was still enough to startle him. Godric just glared at him.

"How can you say that? There is more to life than you are willing to see."

Salazar flinched as memories washed over him. "For you, maybe."

Godric opened his mouth to argue, but suddenly went very still. Salazar was instantly on the alert, no matter what he might think of him personally, Godric's instincts were second to none. The redhead remained outwardly relaxed, but he drifted closer to Salazar.

"We're being watched," he murmured.

Salazar closed his eyes and concentrated. Godric had his talents, he had his own. "Four," he whispered. "Professional." He opened his eyes. "Probably thieves."

The anger from their discussion was already gone; they both knew that they could not afford such distractions in this sort of situation. Godric's jaw tightened.

"Cowards." His hand slipped down to his sword hilt.

"We should go," Salazar hissed. "If we Apparate-"

"I am not leaving them here to prey on innocent people," Godric snapped. "Especially if they're magical."

Salazar bit back a curse. He hated Duelling. "Godric, this is stupid."

"You do not have to stay. I will catch up with you in a bit."

Salazar nodded. Godric was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, and he had no desire to get in the way.

Before either of them could move though, there was a crash as a spell shot over their heads and shattered a branch. Both wizards whipped round, wands drawn, and Godric moved in front of Salazar.

"Show yourselves!" His voice was perfectly controlled; only Salazar could see his anger in the set of his shoulders.

Two men stepped out into the road in front of them. Salazar assessed them in a glance; they were ragged, and looked like they had been living rough for a while, but the way they moved was enough to tell him that they knew what they were doing. A look round showed that the other two had come up behind them. All four had their wands out, and Salazar had to fight the urge to flinch. Godric, however, just folded his arms.

"Is this it?"

The bigger of the two in front of them raised his wand. "How about you just shut up and put the bags down?"

"Or what?"

"Or we'll kill the cripple."

Salazar snorted. "You can try."

Godric clipped him round the ear. "What were we just discussing?"

"Like they would have a chance."

"Shut up!" Sparks shot out of the robber's wand. Godric caught Salazar's eyes and gave a slight nod. It was a tactic they had used before; they both knew that bullies could not bear to be ignored and so it was the fastest way to drive them into a rage. And angry men made mistakes. Salazar allowed a smirk to cross his face.

"Do you think we're supposed to be intimidated?"

"Probably," said Godric. "They're not doing a very good job of it though."

"I could always show them how to do it properly."

"I said stop talking! Abrasar!"

The jet of orange light shot at Salazar, only to collide with a shimmering golden shield. Godric stepped forwards, his cheerful mask replaced by one of pure steel.

"That was a mistake, friend," he said softly. "The boy is under my protection."

"Don't need protection," Salazar mumbled, but he was careful not to let anyone hear. He was enjoying the show too much to let it end now. The men exchanged wary looks at the display, but their numbers gave them courage.

"Are we supposed to care?" one demanded. "Who are you anyway?"

Godric's smile turned predatory. "My name is Godric."

The man paled, and Salazar caught snatches of startled whispers.

"-Pompeii-"

"-heard he destroyed them-"

"-killed the serpent lord-"

"-the Griffin d'Or-"

Salazar's smirk widened. It wasn't the first time Godric's reputation had worked to their advantage. Even if they were too stupid to run.

"Rubbish."

Godric's head turned very slowly. "Excuse me?"

The man who had spoken drew himself up. "Everyone knows that the Griffin is a mighty warrior, not some boy barely out of childhood. You cannot trick us, now hand everything over."

Godric sighed and twirled his wand. "I did try to warn you." His gaze flickered to Salazar. "Can you take the two behind us?"

Salazar considered his options and sighed. "I suppose I could use the practice."

Godric frowned. "Be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

Godric's eyes narrowed, but the robber didn't give him a chance to answer. "Enough talking!"

Godric just looked at him. "I quite agree." He grinned, quick and vicious. "Tell you what, if you run now, I might not kill you."

The man frowned but his partner was evidently as tired as the talking as Godric, and chose to respond with a curse instead.

It was the trigger everyone had been waiting for. Salazar spun round and threw up a shield, deftly catching the spells that had been aimed at their backs. He shot off a few curses of his own, trusting Godric to keep the other two occupied. Despite his best efforts, Godric had dragged him into enough duels that they had had to develop some rudimentary strategies, and to learn to trust one another. It never lasted past the duel, but it was enough.

Even with his previous experience, Salazar soon found himself struggling. He was a capable enough duellist for his age, but he wasn't a battle prodigy like Godric, and his attackers were grown men. It didn't help that they were clearly used to working together, while he hated being outnumbered. It brought back too many memories. He deflected a curse that would have shattered his ribs, but almost missed the thrown knife that followed. The tactic was a familiar one, he had several stashed about his own person, but his staff meant that using them in battle was awkward to say the least. He Transfigured the knife into a flower, and was gratified to see the man glare at him.

A moment later though, Salazar's smirk faded as a sharp throb shot through his leg. This was why he hated Duelling; his damaged muscles were simply unable to keep up with the demands of battle. There were potions in his bag, and several more in his robes, but trying to get them out now would not be a good idea.

"Are you all right?" Godric had evidently heard his grunt, but Salazar was nothing if not stubborn.

"Perfectly."

There was a disbelieving snort. "Of course. Give me a moment."

"Take your time." He was relieved to hear Godric increase his rate of casting though. While Salazar knew he could hold his own, he wasn't nearly as confident in his ability to go on the offensive.

Unfortunately, his assailants seemed to have grasped that fact too. One started throwing increasingly dangerous curses, while the other began to move closer, one hand drifting inside his robes. Salazar tried to keep an eye out, but the first was testing his defences as it was.

"Whenever you're ready, Godric," he muttered.

Godric grunted in acknowledgment, then turned and fired off a quick hex. The second robber was thrown back several feet to lie groaning on the ground. Even before he landed, Godric had turned back to his one remaining opponent.

"You all right, now?" he called over his shoulder.

Salazar nodded. "Fine."

"Good."

The duel did not last long after that. A well placed Stunning Spell left Godrics's attacker unconscious, and the remaining man was dismayed enough by the sight that he missed Salazar's Bludgeoning Curse. He hit the floor and lay still.

Salazar straightened slowly. His entire body was shaking, both from fatigue and pain. He really hated Duelling. Still on edge from that attack, he jumped when a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Are you all right?"

Salazar quickly pulled himself together. "Quite."

Godric raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. He pocketed his wand and studied the wizard Salazar had felled. "You did well."

Salazar shook his head. "I couldn't fight both of them at the same time."

"You were able to hold them off," Godric pointed out. "That is a start. I can teach you how to defeat multiple opponents properly another time."

Salazar stared at him. Why did he keep offering to do things like this? He eventually managed to nod. Godric smiled.

"All right then." He tilted his head to one side. "You are improving, you know. Not many thirteen year olds could handle a full grown man."

Salazar stared at the floor, unsure how to take the praise. "You beat three."

"Yes, but I have had training."

Salazar looked away. This was why travelling with Godric was so frustrating. One minute he was scolding him for talking, the next he was praising his abilities. Salazar had the distinct suspicion he was doing it deliberately.

"What are we going to do with them?"

Godric shot a contemptuous look at the surviving robbers. "Snap their wands. At least they won't be able to threaten anyone else."

"It would be easier to kill them," Salazar pointed out. "And it would guarantee that they never hurt anyone again."

Godric frowned at him. "We do not kill in cold blood," he snapped. "Am I quite clear?"

Salazar rolled his eyes. "Crystal." He Summoned the wands and snapped them. Tossing the pieces to the ground, he turned back to Godric.

"So, what are we doing now?"

Godric opened his mouth, but his face suddenly drained of colour. "Salazar, move!"

What happened next was a blur. Godric moved faster than Salazar had thought possible, darting forwards and shoving him roughly to the floor. Salazar heard him grunt as he did so, then he hit the ground hard, driving the air from his lungs. Godric's warning was still ringing in his ears though, so he forced himself to sit up. He looked round and let out a curse.

The robber Godric had defended him from earlier was kneeling on the ground. His face was flushed with rage and there was another gleaming knife in his hand. Salazar reacted on instinct. A rapid Cutting Curse and the man collapsed again, this time for good. Salazar took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart.

"You didn't have to push me quite so hard." He started to push himself upright, but paused when there was no response. "Godric?" He glanced round and suddenly found himself frozen in place.

Godric was kneeling where Salazar had been standing moments earlier, his head was bowed and eyes closed. One hand was pressed to his side where a dark red stain was spreading across his shirt.

"Godric!" Salazar dropped to his knees beside him, ignoring the pain the movement elicited. Godric blinked blearily up at him.

"Always mind your surroundings," he said weakly.

"Is this really the best time for a lesson?" As he spoke, he moved Godric's hand aside to examine the injury.

It was bad. The knife was buried up to the hilt towards the side of his abdomen. Salazar stared at it. If Godric hadn't pushed him out of the way...

"You idiot."

Godric shot him a reproachful look. "Watch yourself." He looked down at it. "I do not think it is that serious."

It would have been more convincing if he didn't look like he was on the brink of collapsing. Salazar had never seen him so pale.

"Shut up and sit back."

"Salazar-"

"Did you hit your head too? Keep pressing there and let me concentrate." His tone was a little harsher than he had intended, but it worked. Godric fell silent and Salazar began to rummage through his bags. Pain-Relievers, Antidotes, Dittany... He snatched up the vials and turned back to his patient.

"Drink this. It's a Pain-Reliever."

"I don't-"

"I'm going to pull that thing out, and I need you to keep still while I do so. Drink the damn potion."

Godric frowned at him. "Mind your language." He did reach for the potion though, so Salazar let that slide. He was desperately trying to remember everything he had ever leaned about healing and wishing, not for the first time, that some of his masters had taken a little more interest in such things. A minute later, Godric's shoulders slumped as the potion took effect.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me just yet," Salazar muttered. Why had he thought this would be a good idea?

Godric caught his eye. "Just do it."

Salazar took a deep breath and gripped the hilt. Before either of them could think about it, he wrenched it out.

Not even the potion could prevent Godric giving a strangled cry. He immediately clenched his jaws shut, sweat beading his forehead. Salazar didn't waste time; he dropped the dagger and poured the Essence of Dittany into the wound. Godric's body stiffened and he let out a low moan, but Salazar ignored it. The wound hissed, but after a few seconds, the bleeding stopped. Godric's head fell back, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

"Damn," he whispered.

Salazar raised an eyebrow. "Now who should watch their language? Drink these."

"Cheeky. What-"

"Antidotes. I don't know if that blade was poisoned, but I'd rather not take any chances." Godric took the vials and he continued. "That should hold it for now, but we should get you to healer. Dittany isn't as effective on internal injuries."

Godric swallowed and set the vials down. "I don't think it did any real damage." Salazar was glad to hear his voice sounded stronger, but when Godric's hand went to his wand, he stopped him.

"Don't even think about it." He ran a quick diagnostic spell of his own and nodded. "You were lucky. You will still need a healer, but I don't think you're in any immediate danger."

That was a relief. That was the extent of his healing skills. He grabbed a roll of bandages from Godric's pack and began to wind them tightly round the wound.

"All right?"

Godric nodded and laid his head back. "Thank you." A moment later his eyes flew open as Salazar punched him in the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"

Salazar glared at him. "Your utter stupidity in throwing yourself in front of a knife."

"I saved your life!"

"You didn't have to do it that way! You're a wizard for crying out loud; why didn't you use magic?" Godric flushed and mumbled something. "Speak up."

"I said I didn't think."

"That is quite obvious."

Godric shook his head. "I don't know. I saw him throw the knife and just reacted."

"You just reacted," Salazar repeated flatly.

"Yes, because if I hadn't, it would have hit you."

Salazar sat back to stare at him, one hand going automatically to rub his leg. "But you had already warned me. There was no need for you to try and protect me too."

"I saw your leg was troubling you. I knew you wouldn't be able to move in time."

"But..." Why was he so oblivious? "Why did you push me? You must have known there was a risk that you would get hurt."

"Of course I did, but if I hadn't, it was certain that you would be."

Salazar could only blink at him. "What?"

Godric's eyes darkened. "Is that so hard for you to accept?"

"But why? Why do you care if I get hurt?"

"You are under my protection," said Godric quietly. "Of course I care."

Salazar continued to stare at him. It had been so long since anyone had said that and even longer since anyone had meant it, that he just didn't know how to react. Godric's eyes filled with compassion.

"What happened to you?"

Salazar looked away. "You should not have done so."

"What?"

"I am not worth dying for, Godric."

Godric glared at him. "Yes, you are. And one day I will make you see that."

Salazar shook his head. "You will be waiting a long time. Besides, you said yourself that I was too Dark. Why bother with me?"

"I said you were close," Godric corrected. "But a Dark wizard would not continue to fight by my side."

"You're teaching me-"

"Or give potions to healers," Godric continued without missing a beat. "Or food to children."

Salazar flushed. "I-I didn't realise you knew."

"Why do you think I keep teaching you?"

Salazar's mouth opened then closed as he tried to process that information. "You still should not have done it."

Godric rolled his eyes. "But I did, and since I'm going to be fine thanks to you, why does it matter? Incidentally, a Dark wizard wouldn't have saved someone they hate."

"I don't hate you." The words slipped out before he could control himself, and he felt his blush darken. Godric's eyes twinkled.

"That is good to know."

Salazar scowled at him. "That doesn't mean I like you."

Godric nodded. "Of course not." He grimaced and peered down at his wrapped torso. "I don't suppose you have any more of those Pain-Relievers?"

Salazar just looked at him. "You seem to be making a habit of asking stupid questions today." He handed the potion over and paused. "I can show you how to make them, if you want."

A completely genuine smile spread across Godric's face. "I would appreciate that."

Salazar shrugged. "You take them often enough; you might as well learn to make them yourself."

Godric rolled his eyes. "Well, thank you anyway." He stretched very carefully and nodded. "All right, I think we can try Apparating now."

"Which is what I suggested in the first place."

"Oh, be quiet."

Salazar grinned, but helped the older boy up. Godric grimaced as he stood straight.

"Not too bad." He caught Salazar's eye, expression turning completely serious. "I do not regret it," he said firmly. "If necessary, I would do it again."

It took Salazar far longer than he would have liked to formulate a reply. "Please don't. If you do, I'll be the one who has to put you back together."

Godric chuckled and began to turn away. Salazar wrestled briefly with his conscience before giving up.

"Godric." Godric turned, a question in his eyes. Salazar stared at the floor. "Thank you."

Godric's gaze softened. "That's the first time you've ever thanked me for anything," he said quietly.

Salazar shuffled his feet. "Er, sorry?"

Godric laughed and ruffled his hair. "You'll be fine."

Salazar ducked away, a glare on his face. "Don't do that." But both glare and retort lacked their usual heat. Maybe this could work out after all.


End file.
